Fullerenes are spheroidal, closed-cage molecules consisting essentially of sp2-hybridized carbons typically arranged in hexagons and pentagons. Fullerenes, such as C60, also known as Buckminsterfullerene, more commonly, “buckyballs,” and C70, have been produced from vaporized carbon at high temperature. Presence of a transition metal catalyst with the high temperature vaporized carbon results in the formation of single-wall tubular structures which may be sealed at one or both ends with a semifullerene dome. These carbon cylindrical structures, known as single-wall carbon nanotubes or, commonly, “buckytubes” have extraordinary properties, including both electrical and thermal conductivity and high strength.
Nested single-wall carbon cylinders, known as multi-wall carbon nanotubes, possess properties similar to the single-wall carbon nanotubes; however, single-wall carbon nanotubes have fewer defects, rendering them stronger, more conductive, and typically more useful than multi-wall carbon nanotubes of similar diameter. Single-wall carbon nanotubes are believed to be much more free of defects than are multi-wall carbon nanotubes because multi-wall carbon nanotubes can survive occasional defects by forming bridges between the unsaturated carbon of the neighboring cylinders, whereas single-wall carbon nanotubes have no neighboring walls for defect compensation.
In defining the size and conformation of single-wall carbon nanotubes, the system of nomenclature described by Dresselhaus et al., Science of Fullerenes and Carbon Nanotubes, 1996, San Diego: Academic Press, Ch. 19, will be used. Single-wall tubular fullerenes are distinguished from each other by a double index (n, m), where n and m are integers that describe how to cut a single strip of hexagonal graphite such that its edges join seamlessly when the strip is wrapped onto the surface of a cylinder. When n=m, the resultant tube is said to be of the “arm-chair” or (n, n) type, since when the tube is cut perpendicularly to the tube axis, only the sides of the hexagons are exposed and their pattern around the periphery of the tube edge resembles the arm and seat of an arm chair repeated n times. When m=0, the resultant tube is said to be of the “zig zag” or (n, 0) type, since when the tube is cut perpendicular to the tube axis, the edge is a zig zag pattern. Where n≠m and m≠0, the resulting tube has chirality. The electronic properties are dependent on the conformation, for example, arm-chair tubes are metallic and have extremely high electrical conductivity. Other tube types are metallic, semi-metals or semi-conductors, depending on their conformation. Regardless of tube type, all single-wall nanotubes have extremely high thermal conductivity and tensile strength.
Several methods of synthesizing fullerenes have developed from the condensation of vaporized carbon at high temperature. Fullerenes, such as C60 and C70, may be prepared by carbon arc methods using vaporized carbon at high temperature. Carbon nanotubes have also been produced as one of the deposits on the cathode in carbon arc processes.
Single-wall carbon nanotubes have been made in a DC arc discharge apparatus by simultaneously evaporating carbon and a small percentage of Group VIIIb transition metal from the anode of the arc discharge apparatus. These techniques allow production of only a low yield of carbon nanotubes, and the population of carbon nanotubes exhibits significant variations in structure and size.
Another method of producing single-wall carbon nanotubes involves laser vaporization of a graphite substrate doped with transition metal atoms (such as nickel, cobalt, or a mixture thereof) to produce single-wall carbon nanotubes. The single-wall carbon nanotubes produced by this method tend to be formed in clusters, termed “ropes,” of about 10 to about 1000 single-wall carbon nanotubes in parallel alignment, held by van der Waals forces in a closely packed triangular lattice. Nanotubes produced by this method vary in structure, although one structure tends to predominate. Although the laser vaporization process produces an improved yield of single-wall carbon nanotubes, the product is still heterogeneous, and the nanotubes tend to be too tangled for many potential uses of these materials. In addition, the laser vaporization of carbon is a high energy process.
Another way to synthesize carbon nanotubes is by catalytic decomposition of a carbon-containing gas by nanometer-scale metal particles supported on a substrate. The carbon feedstock molecules decompose on the particle surface, and the resulting carbon atoms then precipitate as part of a nanotube from one side of the particle. This procedure typically produces imperfect multi-walled carbon nanotubes.
Another method for production of single-wall carbon nanotubes involves the disproportionation of CO to form single-wall carbon nanotubes and CO2 on alumina-supported transition metal particles comprising Mo, Fe, Ni, Co, or mixtures thereof. This method uses inexpensive feedstocks in a moderate temperature process. However, the yield is limited due to rapid surrounding of the catalyst particles by a dense tangle of single-wall carbon nanotubes, which acts as a barrier to diffusion of the feedstock gas to the catalyst surface, limiting further nanotube growth.
Control of ferrocene/benzene partial pressures and addition of thiophene as a catalyst promoter in an all-gas-phase process can produce single-wall carbon nanotubes. However, this method suffers from simultaneous production of multi-wall carbon nanotubes, amorphous carbon, and other products of hydrocarbon pyrolysis under the high temperature conditions necessary to produce high quality single-wall carbon nanotubes.
More recently, a method for producing single-wall carbon nanotubes has been reported that uses high pressure CO as the carbon feedstock and a gaseous transition metal catalyst precursor as the catalyst. (“Gas Phase Nucleation and Growth of Single-Wall Carbon Nanotubes from High Pressure Carbon Monoxide,” International Pat. Publ. WO 00/26138, published May 11, 2000 (“WO 00/26138”), incorporated by reference herein in its entirety). This method possesses many advantages over other earlier methods. For example, the method can be done continuously, and it has the potential for scale-up to produce commercial quantities of single-wall carbon nanotubes. Another significant advantage of this method is its effectiveness in making single-wall carbon nanotubes without simultaneously making multi-wall nanotubes. Furthermore, the method produces single-wall carbon nanotubes in relatively high purity, such that less than about 10 wt % of the carbon in the solid product is attributable to other carbon-containing species, which includes both graphitic and amorphous carbon.
All known processes for formation of single-wall nanotubes involve a transition-metal catalyst, residues of which are invariably present in the as-produced material. Likewise, these processes also entail production of varying amounts of carbon material that is not in the form of single-wall nanotubes. In the following, this non-nanotube carbon material is referred to as “amorphous carbon.”
There are chemical processes involving single-wall carbon nanotube manipulation for specific applications, such as, for example, “Chemical Derivatization Of Single-Wall Carbon Nanotubes To Facilitate Solvation Thereof; And Use Of Derivatized Nanotubes,” International Pat. Publ. WO 00/17101, published Mar. 30, 2000, and “Carbon Fibers Formed From Single-Wall Carbon Nanotubes,” International Pat. Publ. WO 98/39250, published Sep. 11, 1998, both of which are incorporated by reference herein. Many of these manipulation processes involve chemical reaction of the single-wall carbon nanotube sides and/or ends with other chemicals. These processes also often involve the physical interaction (through van der Waals or other inter-molecular forces) of nanotubes with one another or interaction of nanotubes with other matter within which they are suspended, encapsulated, or otherwise placed in proximity. Clearly, in performing a chemical or physical interaction process with nanotube material, any impurities present are likely to inhibit or modify such manipulation process and/or physical interactions making it difficult or even impossible to achieve the intended result.
One example of a nanotube interaction that has many uses is the process of self-assembly of nanotubes. Under some conditions, individual nanotubes self-assemble into “ropes” of many parallel nanotubes in van der Waals contact with one another. See, e.g., “Macroscopic Ordered Assembly of Carbon Nanotubes,” International Pat. Publ. WO 01/30694 A1, published May 3, 2001, incorporated herein by reference. Likewise, individual single-wall carbon nanotube and ropes of single-wall carbon nanotube, can be caused to aggregate into large networks, which are themselves electrically conductive. This self-assembly process enables nanotubes and ropes of nanotubes to form such networks when they are suspended in a matrix of a different material. The presence of this network alters the electrical properties of a composite that includes nanotubes. The facility with which single-wall carbon nanotubes aggregate into ropes and networks is critically dependent upon the purity of the nanotube material.
Another example of nanotube manipulation is the chemical processing of nanotubes by reacting them with other chemicals to produce new materials and devices. Clearly, the presence of other species such as the transition metal catalyst or amorphous carbon material provides sites for chemical reaction processes that are distinct from the desired chemical reaction process involving the nanotube alone. As with any species involved in a chemical process, one seeks to perform that process with a pure species.
Likewise, the useful properties and behavior of nanotube-containing materials devices and articles of manufacture derive from the properties of the nanotubes themselves, and the absence of impurities in the nanotube material enhances the performance of any and all materials, devices, and articles of manufacture comprising nanotubes. Particular examples are those where the material, device, or article of manufacture must function in a high magnetic field or a chemically-active environment. Examples of such materials, device and articles would include those subjected to traditional nuclear magnetic resonance apparatus; those serving as electrodes in batteries, capacitors, sensors, and fuel cells; those implanted in or otherwise in contact with any living organism; those used in preparation of other materials requiring low-contamination environments (such as chemical apparatus, chemical storage devices, electronic materials and devices, or food processing equipment).
In environments where there are chemicals, such as oxygen, that react with the nanotubes at elevated temperatures, the presence of metallic particles reduces the temperature at which the nanotube material remains stable. This occurs because transition metals and transition metal compounds are known to catalyze the reaction of the nanotubes with other chemicals, such as oxygen, at elevated temperatures. High purity nanotubes, with the transition metal species substantially removed, would provide greater chemical stability to the nanotubes and a longer performance life to applications involving them.